Glorious Wounds
by Jaka Tingkir
Summary: As opposed to evil, being good is tiring and full of sacrifice, sore feet, hyperventilating, and sometimes, the sore feet secreted body fluid- blood. But we all know that he has a knack for getting attention. One-shot.


As opposed to evil, being good is tiring and full of sacrifice, sore feet, hyperventilating, and sometimes, the sore feet secreted body fluid- blood. But we all know that he's a drama queen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind. Every character used here belongs to DreamWorks. _I'd really like to go and work there, though. Their visual technology seemed awesome! XD_

**Glorious Wounds**

The blue guy is an ex-villain. He is a hero now, the defender of Metro City. And, being a good guy has an entirely different perks and risks.

While he was a villain, he could do everything he liked, in any way he wanted, but while doing such, he have to let go of public affection, acceptance, and love. Simply said, evil was an easy, but lonely path.

When a successful villain finally reached world domination, he would begin asking himself, what's the point? Why did I do it in the first place? What should I do with all these spoils? It's because nobody besides his sidekick enjoy a villain's company. And the world is just too much to share between two persons.

And then, after he had taken his first sip from the heroic grail; how did it compare?

First of all, it's full of _restraints_. Killing was forbidden for _good's _sake; not that he enjoyed murder. He had to limit his punches and kicks. Second, it's tiring and full of sacrifice, sore feet, hyperventilating, and sometimes, the sore feet secreted body fluid- blood. Yes, saving the day was really, truly hard; even for super brawny heroes and _hyper_, brainy villains.

But the good thing about _good_ is, the hard work is never for naught. In the end, everyone celebrates with the hero, sharing the spoils of victory.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

But not today.

His glorious wounds are acting up.

"Oh!" Megamind exclaimed suddenly, right in the middle of the celebration part of his first heroic deed, collapsing onto his knees in the middle of the Earth 'savages'. He touched his side and brought his hand up to his face, where he saw a not-so charming sight; his body fluids. Then he realize; how badly hurt he was. "Ohhhhh!"

The crowds stopped rejoicing. A girl in white shirt and blonde hair behind him looked over his shoulder and gasped, first time seeing an alien's blood. "Ahhh!" hands covering her mouth, she moved backwards and exclaimed, "Megamind! He's hurt!" The crowd splits easily, giving way for a certain reporter to go through.

Considering how serious Tighten was in destroying his rival villain, it was quite a surprise if the blue headed guy escaped unscathed. There happen to be casualties beside the cannon fodders.

"Sir?" His sidekick, Minion called, jumping around in the pool. The moment he saw his master, panic began controlling the fish. He yelled from the body of water, helpless without his robotic limbs. "No! Somebody help him!" He splashed his fin around frantically, trying to gain attention of the citizen. "Please!"

Everything moved in slow motion then, as Megamind's visions blurred. The moment Roxanne arrived, crowds came circling in on him again, staring in horror as he lay on his side, closing his eyes slowly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

If there's a medicine for Drama Queen syndrome, Roxanne would get dozens of it, then chuck them all down the two ex-super-villains' throats until they left the 'attention seeker' phase and became emo.

The day after the surprising incident, Roxanne visited the ex-villain's 'evil' lair. A group of Brain bots welcomed her, guiding her through the huge building to find their master. The bots seemed to know what to do, even when Roxanne said nothing on what she needed.

Roxanne considered this as a good sign. Lively Brain bots meant their master was just as animated. She was yet to know that her assumptions were wrong.

They took her to a great crystal, tall like an obelisk, in a giant room, at its wide base was where Megamind's body rested, covered until about his collarbone in black cape. The bots hovered far above her head, slowly circling the giant crystal like a whirlpool of cyan dots, seemingly content, if not sad. Right beside the crystal bed was Minion in his repaired robot suit, waiting there as any loyal sidekick would when his master fell.

She had thought the dying scene was a trick. _Is he truly...? _In her mind, she began to weigh the possibilities; whether this was a joke or truth. Worry started flooding her mind.

Minion turned and faced her, his face genuinely melancholic. "Miss Ritchi," he said in a whisper, "Master wants to talk to you." He slowly moved away from them both, standing behind the lady. The both of them gazed at Megamind's resting body, displeased; the fish was deeply miserable while the girl felt remorse, guilt, and confusion.

"What happened?" Roxanne eyed Minion, demanding an explanation. "What is a crystallized miniature of Pride Rock doing in your cramped evil lair?"

The fish answered, looking down, "It was worse than we had predicted." That was his only whisper.

"What? What is worse?" She inquired once again with raised eyebrows. The confusion in her subsided; replaced by concern.

The fish' lower lip trembled. He couldn't get himself to explain why or what or any of the 5W 1H. A loud hiccup escaped Minion, before he had the strength to leave.

A loud bang reverberated through the air as Minion hit an empty trash can during his way out. "This is so unfair!" He rambled between sobs,"...all those efforts... the meticulous planning... _Why_?" He walked like a drunken robot, before finally disappearing from the reporter's view.

Roxanne turned from Minion to Megamind, to what was left of the evil persona.

As soon as her face came into his view, the dying hero whispered her name, "Roxanne," and offered her a bitter smile. "We meet again."

"You know, your story could end so much better had you moved your hip a little further to the left when Tighten tried to shoot you in the butt." She replied, sarcasm never left her words.

"Tell the city I'm sorry, then," he uncharacteristically apologized. "...for misplacing my..." His face scrunched, seemingly in terrible pain. "..._behind_."

Sitting beside the laying form, Roxanne picked his hand, intertwining his fingers with her own, as if begging him not to depart. "Sorry? You don't say sorry. Your ego never allowed sorry. What happened to the Megamind I knew? Where is the witty comeback? The intense banter we had?" that challenge was said in a soft tone.

"Thought I'd leave it here on Earth, in case you missed me too much..." he whispered, and she smiled. This was the way she remembered him; the intellectually charming vain _man_. Her clutch at his gloved hand got tighter.

_Missed him... _She repeated in her head. The day before, she had never thought about parting from him. But then, fate forced her to do a spontaneous speech before her boyfriend departs. The pain was indescribable. Why now, when love was at its sweetest?

Warm tears came flooding her lower eyelids. She let go of his hand and stood, turning away from him. "Look, Megamind, initially, I don't come intending to sit beside your fancy bed and peel you apples."

"Apples? Where?" A croak came from him.

Ignoring his reply, she continued on with her drabbles. "I've come to prove that you are lying. I had hoped that dying scene in the park was just another one of your drama, that I'd come back here and find you alive, happily running around like a caped blueberry."

He raised one eyebrow at those two last words.

She turned around, facing him again. "But this..." she managed to blurt out amongst her sobs, gesturing to all of the bots around her, "...this kind of ending is... _unfitting_." Tears escaped her eyes, "You _are _my... _our_ hero! The city... _I_ need you! And what's ironic is that the city wants to make a huge statue of you as prove of their gratitude."

"...they did?"

"Imagine how the citizens would react when they found that the statue they built will become another giant epitaph, like Metro Man's."

Face in palms, she started to cry.

"Please... don't _go_."

Megamind slowly curled under his black covers, hiding his face. His charade was successful. But the situation was getting out of hand. He nervously whispered to his communicator, "Minion! Minion! Code: she cried!"

"Code: your plan works. Are you happy now?" a cheerful tone replied from the other side of the evil lair; the kitchen part.

"Code: yes, I'm a heart breaker," he smugly replied, but his pleasantness didn't last long. "But, if she finds out that I was lying, I can't imagine what she'd do to _us_!"

"Um, why is there an '_us' _in your sentence? You never..."

"Code: you have agreed to take part in the _challenge_. Now take your part in the _backlash_!"

A sigh came from Minion. "Code: Another pyrrhic victory of yours. Be there in a sec." The space fish stopped the transmission and continued garnishing his chocolate pudding.

The communicator went silent. And there was scary aura tickling the blue hero's back. When Megamind looked up, he saw Roxanne glaring with red eyes. Apparently she heard his yelling whispers.

The brain bots which was serenely hovering over their heads instantly dispersed, the moment Roxanne's palm smacked the mad scientist's fantastic face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Roxanne!" Megamind chased the reporter, who hurriedly tries to leave the lair. "Please wait, Roxanne. Let me explain!" He said as he rubbed on his left cheek, which had purple light bruise in it.

Honestly, this following turn of events had started to take the path he disliked. It was similar to that night, when he was rejected under all that rain. Drenched, cold, _alone_. He hated to return to that lonely past life. Rephrase: he won't give up on her.

She spun on her heels, eyes glaring at him. He recoiled under that strong gaze. "No no, Megamind, I don't need explanations," she started. Megamind felt a sarcasm coming. "I get the moral of the story: you _came back_ from the _dead_!"

Then she started striding again, with Megamind hot in her trails.

"Well, that play was _also _planned to inspire awe by conveying that message, but..." Her strides grew longer, close to running. "...but that was just the _other _purpose, Roxanne! Hear me out first!"

"What a _grandiose_, _page-ripping_ entry!" She kept striding, starting to notice that she was lost in the big abode, but pride kept her walking. "Congratulations!"

"What a bonehead," Megamind quietly whispered to himself, forfeiting the useless game of cat and mouse. Possessing of alien technology, he decided to use a more convenient way against the persistent opponent.

The famous reporter walked and walked, but gets nowhere. She had been too hasty to care about her surroundings. The large building is just so large, and the emptiness of it makes it harder to find the exit path. Everything looks the same from every angle she looked.

Regret was already creeping into her mind, when the many screens around her blared to life. "It was unintended! I mean, that was just a joke!" She gasped as big blue face popped before her eyes. "Couldn't you take one _simple_ joke?"

"Well that was quite an elaborate one, but it's _rotten_! That idea had been abused by many others, like, beating a dead _horse_!" she yelled back at the screen, but somehow, Megamind, through his technology, accepted the reply.

He answered quickly, also intensely aggravated by the mocking tone. "What horse? And jokes never _hurt!_ How could a joke... Why would I _abuse_ you?" He clearly didn't get the meaning of the phrase she said then, but continued anyway with his face closer to the screen. "You, of all people, should know that I will never, ever..." But the disbelieving look in her face told him to shut up. "...nevermind." Taking a step back from the screen, his tense and prideful shoulders relaxed.

Roxanne put a hand on her hip, waiting for his next move. He inhaled, opening his mouth, preparing to blurt some words, but apparently the words weren't good enough, because his blue lips went shut again. He repeated the same movement three times. He thought hard, walking back and forth in deep contemplation, tapping his beard all the while.

Finally he was back on screen, straightened up, and settled with "I'm sorry," with hands behind his back; his eyes' focus switching between the floor and Roxanne. "For the lies. For the drama. For... anything I've done wrong." He looked like a kid who was caught stealing a neighbour's apple, and was forced to apologize for the crime.

He sighed before continuing, "...But I was truly, really got hurt pretty bad, you know?"

Roxanne put her hands by her sides, the sign showed her acceptance. "Okay, Megamind. That was very convincing. The whole possum thing, I mean."

His expression turned into confusion. "Possum? Oh, playing dead. Right. That's just one of my..." That confusion quickly turned to contentment, to relief.

"Yes, yes, one of your one-thousand and-six fantastic talents. But I don't want to see that kind of genre again, okay? And I'm sorry too," she gave him a warm expression. "...for overreacting. I just hate tragedies."

"I know," he responded with his sly, annoying, but funny smug look which almost looked evil. "I'll burn the scenario later. Now, may I have a hug?"

The girl turned around when the screen died out. Her boyfriend was behind her, slowly walking towards her. They shared a warm hug before she began questioning him; the nosy reporter's skill had taken deep root into her attitude. "Had Tighten truly, really wounded you? Besides your pride?"

He made a sour face. "That last sentence was really unnecessary." Shrugging, he continued, "Well, he's a super human, and I'm a normal alien. There happen to be flaws in the plan, and I got my butt kicked super hard. But I endured, and _won _the battle_. _That's what's important."

"Where are the wounds? You looked fit enough."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He should've predicted where the first question will lead to. "Weeelll... uhh... butt-kicked. Not exactly a kick, but still, the blood was pouring. That's the hint. Get it?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**A/N: He got a deep slash on his butt, if you don't get the hint. :0)**_

_**A/N: 5W 1H is the short form of who, when, where, why, what, and how. :0)**_


End file.
